


The Jimmy Woo Files

by Ten Danver (WheezeWookie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode 4: WandaVision, F/M, Filler, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezeWookie/pseuds/Ten%20Danver
Summary: In-between episodes of WandaVision, Dr. Lewis gets curious about other cases that Jimmy Woo has worked on.Based on the joke on twitter about a show about Jimmy doing weird cases in the MCU.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	The Jimmy Woo Files

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a short fit while I wait for the next episode of WandaVision and I'm loving the short snippet we got of Darcy and Jimmy's budding friendship
> 
> I'm not sure of the logistics or when exactly WandaVision takes place either than the fact that it takes place a couple of weeks after Endgame, so I decided to place the small bit about Jimmy in the beginning.  
> The one episode of WandaVision that was mentioned is based on an actual episode of Bewitched and also there is an allusion to an episode of the X-Files. I didn't feel creative enough to create an immaculate scenario, but I thought this should do :D

After the hell that was the past couple of weeks, Jimmy was hoping that things would be slowing down for the time being. He could maybe take some time off work, visit his _eomma_ for Chuseok and get an earful from half of his relatives for not being married at his age.

Well, considering the reverse blip it was going to be twice the number of complaining then in the past 5 years.

At last, moments before he was ready to clock-in for the rest of the holiday,the missing case person came in. Now he probably would have handed it off to someone. But he thought to himself, “Might as well!” and made his way towards Westview.

And then things took a turn, and he was feeling like that _Pepe Silvia_ meme that was circulating years back, watching a sitcom on the two Avengers — one of them who was SUPPOSED to be dead– with Dr. Lewis who was equally as invested.

It was one of the filler episodes of ‘WandaVision’– Wanda was out shopping with Agnes for an anniversary and someone seemed to have mistaken Wanda for a another brunette and thought Vision was cheating on Wanda. It was in the middle of the episode when Dr. Lewis– or Darcy, as he had soon come to learn–asked him about his craziest cases.

“What do you mean?” He had taken a chip from the bag she had offered.

She shrugged. “C’mon, man. I can tell you about my crazy adventures with Thor, you tell me about the craziest cases. You’re like a Fox Mulder, from what I hear.”

Jimmy felt the blood rushing through his ears. “I-I mean I’ve HAD some cases. I was in charge of keeping Ant-Man on house arrest and afterwards he made me lose some hair. Learnt this cool card trick to.” 

He pulled out his FBI card, just the way he had perfected in the past five years. He couldn't wait to show it to Scott Lang one day.

“We all know about that one,” she rolled her eyes. “You can’t tell me you didn’t have anything interesting?”

The FBI agent scratched his chin. Well, he couldn’t necessarily say much. Compared to everyone, he had the soft cases. Ant-Man had been the big one for him. All the cooler ones were given to those in SHIELD with a higher clearance level. Then, at the FBI he was a part of the cleanup job after the Triskelion, then the whole paperwork that came with the Sokovian accords.

But perhaps...

“Well, there was this one case where we had a team of seismologists looking at a volcano, and then they just started to go crazy and had these weird things growing from their neck -”

“Ew! I’m eating.”

“— sorry–uh, yeah it was an outer space fungus, and they kicked us out from that one. Gave it over to the science unit of SWORD.”

“Still pretty cool,” Darcy frowned at the screen and ended up rewinding the tape. “New character, incoming.”

Later on, Darcy pressed on once more. It was then that Jimmy Woo realized that yes, he actually had some weird cases. There was the one about new gifted individuals showing up on the scene after the whole Fish Oil incident. He remembered one where the girl had stood before him with an extremely big hand and ONLY that hand, but she had run away from him before he could say anything. He had been off the clock then. They never found her again.

“You left someone of the hook?” Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Shocking.”

“I know,” he sighed dramatically. “But I hope they’re okay.”

“Are you in charge of the lower level heroes, too?” she was writing down even more notes. They’d reach the 70’s now and their eyes were feeling like they were going to fall apart any moment now.

Jimmy shook his head. “No, that’s a case I don’t want to be let near. Gosh, they had someone who could mind-control people. Really messed with everyone’s head. Wilson Fisk? Not a man I want to meet either. Nope, quite comfortable trying to -” he waved his hands in front of him. “-with whatever this is.”

“Tell you what, Jim,” Darcy pushed the glasses on her nose. “Ever since Thor hasn’t been hanging around that much, I’ve been missing the heat. This right here? Feels like the good old days.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Darcy shrugged. “I’m just saying you learn things. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for interning with Dr. Foster when she first found him.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy sighed. “Maybe we’ll find a superhero individual who I will help out, end up falling in love with and break protocol for.”

Darcy patted his back awkwardly as they watched Wanda’s belly grow. “That’s sadly not a sitcom for us, my friend. That’s an entire different show.”


End file.
